HALAGA at HARANA
by Purokulots v5.0
Summary: Para lang po sa mga PINOYS! Pakirebyu lang po! Salamat! [SenRu] For my gud pren RYUEN hehehe! Eto na Chong!


HALAGA at HARANA__

**Author:** Purokulots w/ Ryuen [slight lang…] ^^';;

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Korni/Jologs/?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing/s:** SenRu [mainly]; HanaRu [konti lang naman tsaka kelangan lang talaga eh!]

**Warning/s:** Taglish… Mura…Slight 'explicit' contents… Not specifically for HanaRu fans… Hanamichi spoiler/s… Rukawang martir…OOC… Para lang po ito sa mga PINOY [:Mangyari po lamang na tanungin muna ang sarili: "Ako ba'y isang Pinoy- sa isip, sa salita at sa gawa?"] In English: If you can understand English but cannot understand the other words typed/written here, then… you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why… Santa Claus is coming to town… op-op-ops… please click the BACK button na lang! T_T

**Archive:** FF.NET lang… huhuhuhu ;_____;

**Dedication/s: **Sa mga SenRu fans po, lalo na po kay Ryuen- hey dude, eto na nga yung fic! Kainis ka naman eh, namimilit ka eh! Sorry kung may HanaRu hah, pero SenRu rin naman to- mainly! Pucha, sulat tayong dalawa ng NC17 sa susunod, puro ka wholesome eh! Wahehehe! R and R po… Salamas na lang po!

..:: And **SD** po ay kay **Inoue Takehiko** pero pag-bilyonaryo na po ako, sa akin na kayo magdi-disclaim sa susunod kasi bibilin ko na ang SD, ang awiting _Harana_ at _Halaga _naman po ay sa bandang _Parokya ni Edgar_- hinihiram ko lang… in fairness, hindi sila madamot-! Ang kagaguhan na to ay sa akin… pwedeng- pwede niyo subukang gayahin… yun nga lang…. Gago ka rin! Wehehe! ::..

***

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…

Nagising siya dahil sa ayaw tumigil magring yung land phone niya. Isang mabigat na kamay ang umangat ng receiver at kahit tamad na tamad pa tong buksan ang kanyang mata ay sinagot na lang din niya. No choice eh!

"Mmm…he..hello?" Sobrang kagigising lang talaga ni Akira Sendoh pero masyado kasi siyang mabait kaya napilitan siyang sagutin ang phone. Isang pamilyar na 'hello' ang bumati sa kanya sa kabilang linya, at nung bigla niyang narinig ang boses na yun ay para ba siyang tinusok ng surot sa kanyang pwet toot-censored, kuno! Biglang napamulat siya ng mata at napaupo sa kanyang malaki at malambot na kama. Patabi naman chong!

"Hello… Akira… ano kasi…"

"Ah- uyy! Magandang morning sayo Kaede!" Pucha, si Kaede-my-loves pala to eh, ayos lang pala ang paggising ko!

"Hi… (pause) … sorry ha kung naistorbo kita…" 

"Ha? Ay naku, hindi ah, ikaw pa eh, ang lakas mo sakin, para ka ngang limang bagyo sa lakas eh! Hahaha!" Grabe na to, kinikilig ata ako… (kilig-kilig) Halos parang sinabuyan ng malamig na tubig sa mukha si Sendoh nung marinig niya at malaman kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya nung araw na Linggo na yun.

Ang totoo niyan kasi eh, matagal na siyang may gusto kay Rukawa… in English, 'biggest crush' niya to. Sa itsura ba namang yon eh, kahit alupihan gusto siyang jowa-in! Nagsimula kasi yun nung nagkaron yung team Ryonan ng praktis game sa team Shohoku na noon ay isang kulelats sa larangan ng basketbol. Pano ba naman kasi, isang mabangis na hayop ang tanging namumuno lamang noon dito. Ang hayop na yun siyempre ay walang iba kung hindi si Akagi- ang 'urrangutan' ng Shohoku. 

Late nang dumating si Sendoh nun, pano kasi nakatulog siya ng mahimbing sa ilalim ng isang puno dun sa may field ng Ryonan. Buti na lang at isang uhuging freshman ang gumising sa kanya at nagpaalala na meron siyang laban ngayon. Nagmadali siyang pumunta ng gym at nang nandun na siya at nangyari na ang mga dapat mangyari ay bigla siyang na-lovestruck sa nakita niya. Tama, nakakatawang isipin pero na 'love-at-first-sight' si Sendoh nung nagkita silang dalawa ni Rukawa sa mata. Grabetots ang Kodak moment na yon… feeling heaven! 

"Akira… uhm, hello, andiyan ka pa ba?"

Parang tinamaan ng kidlat si Sendoh nung biglang niyang naalala ang nakaraan at nagulat na lamang ito nung narinig niya ulit ang boses ni Rukawa sa kabilang linya. Ay, naku… nakakahiya naman- tangengots talaga ako…

"Ha?! Oo naman Kaede… andito pa rin naman ako, ahehehe, sorry ha, may naisip lang kasi ako eh!" Naisip ko nung first time kitang nakita… mas gwapo ka pa sa akin, kaya naman… nabading ako kagad sayo!

"Ah… okay…."

"So Kaede… ano… may problema ba?" Kelangan mo ba ng aliw?! Asus, ano ba naman tong mga sinasabi ko… napaka-libog  naman ng utak ko… mali! Bura-bura-bura-bura!!

"Ano kasi… pwede bang… ano… pwede bang… pumunta diyan?"

OhmyFAFA- tama ba ang narinig ko?! Yehey. Buti na lang kamo at napigilan ni Akira na magsisigaw sa phone nung narinig niya ang sinabi ni Kaede. Sa totoo lang eh, gusto niya rin sana ito imbitahan sa bahay niya nung mismo rin na yun. At tuluyan na ngang nawala ang sleepy moments ni Akira… PWWEEEDDEEE!!!

"Pwedeng-pwede…., kaw talaga _bespren_ (Kurot-kurot-ouch)… alam mo naman welcome na welcome ka sa bahay-kubo ko-?!"

"…h..ha?! Ano kamo yun, Akira?!"

"…Ha?! Ah, eh… Bahay kong may kubo sa loob!" Huhuhu- ano ba yun, kagigising ko lang kasi eh! Nagulat si Sendoh nang bigla niyang narinig na tumawa si Rukawa sa kabilang linya. Shiiiyyett…. Ang ganda ng tawa niya… pucha… I lab u talaga 

"Hahaha…."

"…ah, teka Kaede… what is funny-pork and honey?" Nakakahiya sa love of my life, pinagtatawanan niya me… nagmumukha ata akong engots!

"Ah… hahaha…. Wala… wala naman… kubo ka diyan!"

"Ah yun ba…. Hehehe, pinapatawa lang kita, mukha kasing malungkot ka na naman eh!" Alam mo namang ayokong nalulungkot ang prince charming ko!

"…thank you…"

"Sure… anywhere-truth-or-dare!" Aray nang pucha oh…ano yun?! Argh, Akira… tigilan mo na ang kakaimbento mo kasi!

"Hahaha- ayan ka na naman… anong 'anywhere'- di ba dapat… 'anytime'?"

"Ah… oo nga noh… wow, ang talino mo talaga… sorry ha… bobits kasi ako eh!" Totoo ba to, napapatawa ko ang 'taong-yelo' ng Kanagawa'… Pero para kay Akira, ayos na sa kanya ang lahat… basta ang mahalaga ay mapangiti niya ang kanyang bespren dahil pag nakita niya itong masaya ay… mas masaya na rin siya…

"…hindi ah… okay ka nga eh… uhm, ano na… punta na ako- okay lang?"

"Ha- ah, oo naman, wait kita sa house ha… hm, kung gusto mo, one-on-one tayo mamaya." One-on-one tayo sa kama… hihihih…. Uuupps… joke lang po!

"Um… sige… thank you ha… bye."

"Sure-manure…… see you leytor-alligator!"

"….(chuckles)…. Sige, bye."

Dial tone.

Matagal-tagal ring nakatitig si Sendoh sa phone habang nakangiti. Kung meron lang makakita sa kanya eh, aakalaing binabarang siya ng kapitbahay nila dahil sa masayang masaya ang aura nang ating Ace player… feeling heaven siya at daig niya pa ang nanalo sa anumang tayaan o lottery diyan sa tabi-tabi.

Napabuntong hininga si Akira at maya- maya pa ay napahiga siya ulit sa kanyang kama at napatingin sa kisame. Naisip niya muli ang nakaraan…

Mahigit two years na rin silang mag-bespren ni Rukawa. Akala nga niya nung una eh, walang-wala siyang pagasa dito kasi kilala si Rukawa bilang isang 'masungit' at 'isnaberong' fafa-ble ng Shohoku at nang buong Kanagawa. At dahil nga sa ganito ang pinapakitang ugali nito, madalas itong nababansagang 'mayabang' nang ibang kanto-boys at mga jologs sa skul. Pero, dahil na rin sa laki ng kanyang pagkakagusto rito eh, lahat nang kanyang mga pinagdaanang hirap para lamang maging close kay Rukawa ay nagbunga naman ng maganda.

Mali naman pala ang akala nang iba kay Rukawa. Likas lang talaga na tahimik ang totoy na ito kasi hindi niya talaga ugali ang magsalita at bumulyaw ng mga kung ano-ano lang lalo na kapag hindi ito importante. Pero isang araw nung minsang naglalaro silang dalawa ng one-on-one ni Sendoh ay dun nito sinabi ang ilang mga bagay-bagay na ikinagulat ni Sendoh…

-----------------

  **FLASHBACK**

-----------------

"Sendoh…"

Napatigil sa pagdri-dribol ng bola si Sendoh… nakupo…. Ano kayang sasabihin niya…

"Huh?"

"Ano kasi… ah… pasensiya ka na sa akin ha…"

"…ha? Bakit naman?" Basta ikaw, mas mahaba pa sa tren ang pasensya ko

"Alam kong naiinis ka na dahil masyado akong tahimik at isnabero…"

"hi…hindi naman… Rukawa…" Oo nga eh, jahe tuloy akong magsabi ng feelings ko… pero cute ka pa rin naman kahit masungit ka… 

"…alam mo kasi… hindi ka na rin naman ibang tao sa akin… gusto ko lang sanang may taong makaintindi sa sasabihin ko…"

Naisip ni Sendoh na mukhang isang seryosong bagay ang kanilang paguusapan kaya niyaya niya muna to na maupo sa bench para mas comfortable ang paguusap nilang dalwa. 

"Osige na Rukawa… ano ba yun?"

"…"

"Rukawa… wag kang magalala, kung ano man yun… lahat nang yun ay itatago ko dito sa puso ko…pangako." Parang napanood mo na to ha, Akira!

"…sana… sana… hindi ka… magulat…"

"…hindi…" Sanay ako… may shock absorber ako sa katawan eh

"…sana rin… wag kang…magbago nang tingin sa akin- alam mo kasi, sa maikling panahon na nagkakilala tayo… ikaw lang yung taong sapalagay ko ay… pwede kong pagkatiwalaan…"

"…salamat Rukawa- hayaan mo… hinding-hindi kita bibiguin." (sniff-sniff) ang sweet niya talaga… pa-kiss naman pre…

"Osige… alam mo kasi… ba… bak…"

"…."

"Ano kasi… ba…bak…"

"Ba-bak-?!" Sige… kaya mo yan… (tulo-pawis)

"…bading ako…"

"…" O, HIN-----DI…?!!!!!!!!!!

"…"

"…" Bak…la… si…ya??

"Sen…doh…" Naku, bakit kaya ganito 'to makatitig sa akin… para niya akong hinuhubaran ng saplot sa wankata!!

"…" (sniff-sniff) shiyettt!!!! May PAGASA NA AKO!!!!! WHOHOOO!!!!!!!

"Sen…doh… galit.. ka ba? Nandidiri ka siguro sa akin…"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Apat na linggo rin akong naglakad nang nakaluhod sa simbahan nang Baclaran para lang ipagdasal na sana bakla ka!! Thank you!!!     AAAA-MEEENNNN!!! 

"…!!!"

Sa sobrang kagalakan ni Sendoh, ay naiyak siya at bigla niyang hinawakan ang dalwang kamay ni Rukawa at habang umiiyak-iyak pa ay abot hanggang batok ang ngiti nang praning na si Sendoh. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano mo ako pinasaya!

"Sendoh… anong nangyayari sayo- bakit parang… masaya ka pa?!?????"

"Kay tagal kang hinintay…" na sabihin mo yan … ang tagal kong umasa… (sniff-sniff)

"…" (tulo-pawis)

"Rukawa… (sniff-sniff)…. Basta't kasama kita…" Nababading ako sayo…

"…." (tulo-tulo-pawis)

"…Sana'y wala nang wakas…(sniff-sniff)" … ang mga oras na kapiling ka sa bulok na court na 'to

"…Sen-doh? May… sakit ka ba…. Ang… init mo kasi…napapaso ako…" (tulo-tulo-tulo-pawis)

"…Darating ang umaga…(sniff-sniff-sniff)…" …sa ating dalwa basta't tayo'y magsasama…

"Sen-doh?!!!"

Hindi na lubos maipaliwanang ni Sendoh ang galak na nararamdaman niya nung mga sandali na yun. Gusto na niyang mamatay sa tuwa. Sinong magaakala na dingbads pala ang super-gwapong si Rukawa na halos crush ng bayan?! Tumagal pa nang ilang segundo… at maya-maya lamang ay umabot na nang ilang minuto na hawak-hawak ni Sendoh ang mga kamay ni Rukawa… habang naiiyak-iyak at nagtutulo-tulo na nang laway. Hindi niya napansin na meron pa lang papalapit sa kanilang dalwa, specifically, sa kanya. Huli na nung napansin niyang nakatayo na si Rukawa at malayo na ito sa kanya. Pinilit siyang tinawag ni Rukawa pero…

"Sen-?!!!!"

BLOGG!!! BAGG!!! BOGG!!

Doon lamang natauhan si Sendoh… may tumira pala sa kanya sa likod?! ARAY!!!

"Walang-hiya kang porkupino ka!" [A/N: T_T sori na, hindi ko alam ang tagalog ng 'procupine' eh! Pwede na yan!]

Nakaplakda si Akira sa lupa pero nakabangon din…

"Aray! Sino ba yun-?!!!!!!!!" Linshok kang engots ka ha-?! 

"Layuan mo ang jowa ko… palangiting palaka ka!"

"Sa…sa… Sakuragi?!!!" Anong… 'jo-wa'?!'…. as in- ikaw na fanget ka…. 'jowangers' ni Rukawa-kyuti?!!

"Hayop ka Sendoh- mangaagaw ng jowa! Rukawa! Isa ka pa, bakit ka nakikipagusap sa kumag na to?!!!!!"

"Hanamichi… hindi… hindi yun…"

"Hindi yun ang ano- kitang-kita nang dalawang killer eyes ko Kaede… magkahawak kayong dalawa nang kamay!"

"Hindi yun ang iniisip mo Hanamichi-?!"

"Tama siya, Sakuragi… ang totoo niyan eh…" Pero pucha, lambot ng kamay ni Rukawa… Perla kaya baretang gamit niya?! ^_^ ang sarap hawakan!!!!!

-Biglang lumapit si Sendoh kay Rukawa at dali-daling kinuha ang kamay nito at walang ano-ano'y pinagpapalo ni Sendoh!!!!!! 

PAK-PAK-PAK-PAK-PAK-PAK-PAK-PAK-….!!!!!!!

"Natalo siya sa one-on-one namin kaya ang parusa ay papaluin ang matatalo sa kamay! Hahahaha!!! O ayan pa Rukawa… talo ka lagi sa akin… hahaha!!!" (palo-palo-palo-) huhuhu…patawarin mo ako… !!!!!!

Dahil sa magkahalong gulat at sakit dahil sa bigat ng kamay ni Akira na pumapalo sa kanya ay hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Rukawa at tila mawawalan ito ng malay!

"…?!!!!!!"

"Hahaha- talo ka Rukawa!" (pak-pak-pak-pak-pak)

"…?!!!!!"

"Grrghhh, tama na yang kagaguhan mo Sendoh!!! Akin na ang boyfriend ko!!"

"…teka hindi pa ako tapos…. Isang milyong beses na siya natatalo sa one-on-one namin eh…-?!!" (pak-pak-pak-pak)

Pero huli na ang lahat dahil kinaladkad na nang pauwi ni Sakuragi si Rukawa. Pinilit lumaban ni Rukawa pero mas malakas kasi ang panget na si Sakuragi tsaka magang-maga na ang kamay niya sa kakapalo ni Sendoh kaya hindi na rin siya makasuntok… in short- wala na siyang nagawa. Talo ang powers niya.

"Ru-rukawa… sandali… Sakuragi?!!!"

At naiwang nakatayo magisa si Sendoh sa loob nang court.

Nang gabi rin na iyon ay tumawag si Sendoh sa bahay ni Rukawa upang humigi nang paumanhin sa kalokohan nitong ginawa sa kanya. Himala namang tinaggap kagad ni Rukawa at nag-explain na rin ito kay Sendoh tungkol sa kanilang dalawa ni Sakuragi at sa iba pang mga bagay-bagay. 

May walong na buwan na rin palang mag-jowa sina Hanamichi at Rukawa at labis-labis na nadurog ang puso ni Sendoh sa narinig. Pero wala itong binatbat nung malaman niya sa manager ng Shohoku na si Ayako na si Rukawa pala ay isang battered boyfriend. Sadista pala ang kumag na si Sakuragi at walang ano-ano'y madaling magselos sa lahat ng mga bagay, tao at- mapababae man o tibo, aso, pusa, butiki, daga, langaw, kulisap, langgam, bulate, baboy, linta… lalo na pag lalake ang umaaligid kay Rukawa. 

Kulang na lang na sumabog sa galit si Sendoh sa narinig na balita na ang kanyang pinkamamahal na Rookie ay walang awa pa lang binubugbog nang chonggong si Sakuragi. Pero hindi naman ito sinasabi ni Rukawa sa kanya pag naguusap sila. Kaya pala gusto ni Rukawa na siya ang magsasabi kung kelan sila pwedeng mag one-on-one ni Sendoh dahil hindi ito basta-bastang nakakaalis nang kanyang bahay dahil madalas na nandun si Sakuragi. Kaya rin pala kapag nakipaglalaro nang one-on-one si Rukawa sa kanya ay lagi itong naka- jogging pants at cotton sports jacket dahil sa nahihiya itong makita ni Sendoh ang kanyang mga pasa sa katawan. Tanging ang mukha lamang nito ang iniiwasang saktan nang praning na si Sakuragi dahil na rin sa obsess ang palito na yun sa kakaibang 'gandang' taglay ni Rukawa. 

Lumipas pa ang mga panahon pero lalo lang nai-inlab si Sendoh kay Rukawa. Hanga siya dahil sa haba ng pasensiya nito sa siraulo nitong boyfriend. Higit pa siyang humahanga dahil sa kahit na siya ay binubugbog nito ay mahal pa rin niya ang swanget na yun. At yun naman marahil ang dahilan sa kung bakit naiinis si Sendoh sa kanya dahil ito ay nagpapakatanga at nagpapaka-martir para lamang sa isang lalakeng hindi mo matiyak ang katinuan.

Dumating na sa punto kung saan 'close' na ang dalwa. 'Besprends' na sila at masakit man para kay Sendoh na tanggapin ang katotohanan- ay pinipilit na lamang niyang tatagan ang sarili para sa kanyang pinakamamahal na si Rukawa. Nagagawa niyang tiisin ang lahat… ako rin, gagawin ko rin yun para sa kanya… Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay isinuko na rin niya ang kanyang nararamdaman para sa Super Rookie na to- lalo lang itong nagpatindi nang kanyang nararamdaman para kay Rukawa at isinumpa niya sa sarili niya na maghihitay siya… hanggang sa dulo nang walang hanggan. (sniff-sniff)… napanood ko na naman ito sa channel 2! 

Kung dati-rati ay nasasabi niyang paghanga lamang ang nararamdaman niya kay Rukawa… ngayon ay nakakatiyak na siya na higit pa sa paghanga ang tingin nito sa Super Rookie… labs na niya ito… totoo talaga… promise… swear! I lab u na talaga forever Kaede…

-----------------------

End of Flashback 

--------------------------

***

After 2 hours…

Pagkatapos ni Sendoh na magayos nang sarili at nang ihahanda sa darating niyang espesyal na bisita ay malumanay siyang naghintay sa sala niya. Naupo siya sa kanyang sofa at tinitigan ang pinto. Bakit kaya parang kinakabahan ako… Naisipan niya munang tumayo sandali at tingnan ang sarili sa salamin upang matiyak kung gwapong-gwapo na ba siya. Walastek na mukha yan Akira… aba eh, artistahin ang itsura ah! At sabay kindat sa sarili sa salamin…

Maya-maya lang…

DING-DONG….

DING-DONG…

"Andiyan na!!!" Hehehe, eto na ang poging-pogi na si Sendoh! Binuksan ni Sendoh ang pinto at dahilan sa alam naman niya kung sino ang bisita ay binigyan niya kagad ito nang isang pamatay na killer smile. Alagang Close-up! [A/N: T_T 'pamatay' na… 'killer' pa… *buntong-hininga*]

"Hi Kaede- tuloy ka!" (Ngiting-ngiti)

"Uh… hi!" (smile)

Tumuloy si Rukawa sa loob nang bahay at sinara naman na ni Sendoh ang pintuan. Nakangiti pa rin siya. I love you Sabado… pati na rin Linggo… basta't andito siya ay hapi na ako…

"Kaede, maupo ka… _feel at home with Akira_ ka lang diyan ha… buksan mo ang TV- may kukunin lang ako."

"Ah… oo… thanks ha."

Pumunta si Sendoh sa kusina na katapat lang nang sala- ang divider lang na meron ay isang malaking bookcase. Habang nakayuko at may kinukuha sa ref ay naisipan ni Sendoh  na makipag kwentuhan.

"Buti naman at pumunta ka…" Namimis na nga kita eh… isang linggo na rin tayong hindi nagwa-1 on 1

"Umm…"

"Uh… si 'ano' ba ano…" Ang gulo ata nun ha…

"Ha? Ano-?!"

"…ha? Ah… si 'ano'… alam mo na… yung 'ano' mo…" Puro 'Ano'…

"Ah… siya ba… ano kasi… may… ina-ano lang siya… alam mo na…" 

"Huh!! Anong 'inaano' niya?!!!"  Ano daw? [A/N: T_T mag-anuhan na lang kaya kayo!]

"…(chuckles) pinuntahan niya yung mag-ina niya …"

"Ah… buti naman…"  

Maya-maya pa ay bumalik na si Sendoh sa sala na may dalang tray. Nakapatong sa tray ang isang lemon juice na nasa pitcher, dalwang baso, spaghetti, buko salad, Fuji apples, Hershey's chocolates, at mixed nuts. [A/N: T_T tang-ina pag hindi ka nagtae niyan ewan ko na lang… hihihihi]

"Tadaa! Kainan na Kaede!" Dios mio, por pavor… magustahan niya sana!

"…. Ang dami naman nito-?!" (tulo-pawis)

"Hindi ah… konti lang yan! O, eto ang sayo…"

Nilagyan ni Sendoh nang spaghetti ang platito at inaabot kay Rukawa- ganun din ang ginawa niya sa sarili at sinalinan niya ng lemon juice ang dalwang baso. 

"Kaede, ako ang nagluto ng spags, sabihin mo kung pwede na akong mag-asawa ha!" Araw-araw kitang bubusugin nang aking special spaghetti… gusto mo pati spaghetti dance pa!!!

"Talaga… osige…" (pause) 

…at tinikman nga ni Rukawa…

"…." Sana masarap-sana masarap…

"…" (nguya-nguya…)

"Uh… ano… okidokidok ba?" (ngiting-kabado)

"Mmm… okay… masarap ka pala magluto ng spaghetti." (smile)

"TALAGA?!!! Hindi nga… Promise?!!" (kilig-kilig)

"Oo… promise. Ano bang sauce ang ginamit mo?!" (smile)

"Sauce? Heh, JUFRAN siyempre- masarap din pala yun, akala ko kasi chipipay na brand lang yun eh! Naks… flattered naman ako niyan…  Pero, coming from you, eh, halimaw ka rin magluto- talo mo pa nga ata si Cooking Master Boy eh… Hahahah!"

"Hahaha… iba naman yun noh… pati bato hinahalo sa sopas?!"

"Hahaha… oo nga eh… siguro… putik or burak ang bagoong nila sa manggang hilaw!"

"Hahahah…"

"Hehehe… kain ka na…" (sniff-sniff) Ang kyutikyut-kyut niya talaga pag tumatawa!

Hindi masyadong nakakakain si Rukawa sa kakatawa dahil puro nonsense ang mga sinasabi at pinagkwe-kwento ni Sendoh. Masakit na talaga ang gilid niya sa kakatawa. Pero siyempre, deep inside, happy siya dahil sandali niyang nakakalimutan ang mga problema niya kapag magkasama sila ni Sendoh. 

"Hahaha…"

"Tapos hinabol ako ni Coach Taoka… buti na lang nirarayuma na ang matandang panget na yun kaya hindi siya nakahabol! Hahaha!"

"…tama na… hahaha… masakit… na… ang tiyan ko… hahaha!"

"Hehe, hindi pa ako tapos… tapos eto naman si Fukulots dinrowing ba naman ni Koshino- hahaha, pero hindi tao ang drowing niya…hulaan mo!"

"….hahahaha…. hmmm…. Ano?"

"Siret ka na kagad? Hulaan mo… try lang!"

"Hmm…. Di ko talaga alam eh."

"Osige na nga… sabi kasi ni Koshino mukha daw pugita si Fukuda kaya ayun, nag-drowing ba naman nang pugita! Hahahaha!"

"Ha?! Hahaha, ang sama naman… okay naman si Fukuda ha…"

"Akala mo lang yun… alam mo ba kung bakit hindi nagsasalita yun?!"

"Err… hindi… bakit daw?"

"Kasi… bad breath yun eh… amoy imburnal ang hininga nun!"

"…..(pigil-tawa)…. Teka…. Ows?! Pano niyo naman nalaman?!"

"….Naamoy na ng gorilya ng Ryonan na si Uozumi! Hahahaha!" Laki ba naman ng ilong nun eh- parang manhole!

"……Hahahah…. Ang sama niyo talaga Akira… hahaha!"

"Heheheh…. Joke-joke-joke! Jokijok lang po yun Kaede…"

"So hindi totoo na bad breath si Fukuda?!"

"Hmm… hindi naman… siguro ayaw lang niya talagang magsalita… (isep-isep)…. Baka nakapustiso kasi… alam mo na, malaglag pa- Malay mo nakadikit lang yun sa gilagid niya! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha… si Mitsui nakapustiso yun…"

"Oo nga daw eh… balita ko kay Ryota!"

"Oo nga eh…"

Masayang nagkwekwentuhan ang dalwa na hindi na nila halos napansin ang oras. Past twelve na rin pala. Puro sila tawa nang tawa. Masayang-masaya si Sendoh dahil iilang beses pa lang niya talaga nakikitang masaya si Rukawa- at para sa kanya, sa ganitong paraan niya pangarap na laging makita ang Super Rookie. Dati-rati kasi, madalas itong pupunta sa bahay para lang magsabi ng problema, umiyak, at minsan… magsisi sa ilang mga bagay na pinagdesisyonan niya kagad nang mabilis. 

Madalas ding sisihin ni Rukawa ang sarili. Hindi niya kasi lubos malaman kung bakit naisipan niyang pumatol sa isang gunggong na gaya ni Sakuragi. Ngunit aminado rin naman siya na type niya ito noon.  Hindi naman talagang sobrang sama ng kumag na si Sakuragi, mabait din naman ito paminsan-minsan… pero hindi nga lang niya alam kung bakit bigla na lang ito nagbago….

Maswerte na lang talaga siya dahil andiyan si Akira Sendoh na walang sawa na nakikinig sa kanyang mga problema. Minsan nga ay nahihiya na siya rito pero masyado lang talagang mabait si Akira- at para kay Rukawa, siya ay isa sa mga tao sa buhay niya na kahit kelan ay hinidi niya makakalimutan. Minsan ay naiisip na rin niya na sana…. Si Sendoh na lang ang lalakeng nanligaw sa kanya…. Marahil ay, hinding-hindi niya pagsisisihan ang pagsagot niya dito…

Sa loob nang walong buwan na pagsasama nilang dalawa ni Sakuragi, mas malamang ang mga pagaaway nilang dalawa. Hindi rin naman ito lingid sa kaalaman nung isa. Naiinis si Rukawa sa sarili niya dahil masyado siyang mapagpasensiya. Pero hindi ibig sabihin nito ay hindi rin siya lumalaban… ang totoo niyan ay kapag sinisimulan na ni Sakuragi siyang suntukin o ano man, ay, lumalaban din siya- nagkakataon lang na mas malakas lang talaga yung isa kaysa sa kanya… sanay kasi sa bakbakan ang higanteng kupal na yon. At… pagod na rin naman kasi siya dahil paulit-ulit na lang ang kanilang pinagaawayan… magmula sa pinakawalang kwentang bagay gaya nang pagkalimot ni Rukawang mag-text sa kanya nang 'gudnyt-143' hanggang sa pagiging seloso nito.

Marahil ay tadhana na rin ang nagdesisyon na dapat na niyang wakasan ang walang kwentang relasyon nang dalwa- dahil kelan lang nalaman ni Rukawa ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganun si Sakuragi. Nakabuntis pala kasi ito at matagal din niyang hindi matanggap ang nagawa niya. Pero ipinamukha ni Rukawa sa kanya na may pananagutan na siya ngayon kaya dapat na silang dalwang maghiwalay. Nung una ay ayaw pumayag ni Sakuragi at mega-deny-to-death ang unggoy pero makalipas ang ilang buwan, ang dapat mangyari ay nakatadhanang mangyari. Sinugod kasi sila minsan nang mga magulang nang babaeng nabuntis nito sa bahay ni Rukawa at doon ay nagtatalak na parang inahing hindi makapangitlog.

Sa madali't salita, walang nagawa si Sakuragi kung hindi ang panagutan ang anak niya sa babaitang yun dahil kung hindi ay ide-demanda siya ng mga magulang nito. Maayos naman ang naging paghihiwalay nang dalwa at marahil, para kay Rukawa- maganda na rin ang nangyari- masakit sa kanya nung una pero dahil na rin sa tulong nang ibang mga tao at isang kaibigan na gaya ni Akira ay maayos na siya ngayon. 

Tapos na rin ang kanyang mga pagmumukmok at pagsisisi sa sarili at sa kung saan-saan pa. Handa na rin siyang harapin ang bukas. Ngunit kung meron mang hindi pa handa sa kanya… yun ay kanyang puso… dahil hindi pa niya alam kung kaya niya pa ulit ibigay ang tiwala at pagmamahal sa ibang tao… [A/N: . Leche, ang baduy na ata nito mga repapips! Basta… tulo-tuloy lang ang pagbabasa, oki?!]

"Aba Kaede, masaya ka ata ngayon… care to share, carebear?"

"Ha?! Ah eh…" (blush-blush)

"Uyy… para kang nagmumurang kamatis diyan… in-love ka noh!"

"Hindi ah! Wala lang…" (smile)

"Owwss… alam ko yang mga ngiti na yan eh!"

"Hindi… wala talaga!"

"Ang daya mo naman bespren (ouch)… ano nga?"

"Osige na nga… kasi, naisip ko lang na sa loob pala ng halos walong buwan na naging kami ni Sakuragi eh… hindi naman pala naging maayos ang pagsasama namin."

"Hmm, yun ba… kaya pala nakangiti ka na… Limang buwan na rin pala kayong hiwalay noh…" Olrayt… panahon na para umeksena si Mr. Suaveng Akira! 

"Oo nga eh… pero okay lang, masaya na siguro yun… ako rin naman, happy na."

"Sure na?"

"Sure na…"

"So… next level na, game ka na ba?!" hehehe, game ka na ba sa akin?!

"…(chuckles)…. Sira, anong game na?!"

"….umm… game na sa…" (pawis-pawis)

"…. Ay! Di ba, mag 1 on 1 tayo ngayon?! Tara na!"

"Hindi ba pwedeng bukas na lang…"

"Baket?"

"Wala lang… kwentuhan muna tayo… oki lang?!" (ngiti-ngiti)

"…..osige…. whoo, natatakot ka lang siguro matalo sa akin eh!"

"Excuse me… ikaw nga diyan ang laging kulelats sa akin! Hehehe!"

Binato ni Rukawa ng unan sa mukha si Sendoh…

"Yabang….!" (smile)

"Hehe… joke lang… pero alam mo Kaede, masaya ako para sayo… kasi okay ka na ngayon. Dati, lagi na lang namamaga yang mata mo sa kakaiyak- tapos lagi ka pang may pasa… hindi ko nga lubos magets na 'battered' ka pala eh! Ikaw pa eh… talagang wala sa image…"

"…oo nga eh… siguro lahat ng tao tanga lang talaga pag dating sa love…. Gaya ko…"

"Hindi naman… alam mo, nagmahal ka nang totoo- yun lang naman ang kasalanan mo eh… masyado kang nagmahal na nakalimutan mo na ang sarili mo- ngayon, at least alam mo na- na dapat din nating mahalin ang sarili natin…"

"Wow Akira, ikaw ba yan… para kang si Buddha magsalita ha! Hahaha!"

"Ayy… wag ka namang ganyan… nagpapakadalubhasa ako ngayon no- ako si Dr Love, remember?!"

"Opo… Dr Love?!"

Ngumiti lang si Akira at napaisip. Siguro… panahon naman na……

"Kaede…. Gusto mo, videoke tayo… ngayon?! Ano…. Sige na!!"

"Ha?! Ba…baket naman… tsaka hindi ako marunong kumanta!"

"Okay lang yon… ako nga eh… parang nagpapasyon pag kumakanta- basta ha!"

Hindi na nabigyan pa ng pagkakataon na magsalita si Rukawa nang biglang tumayo na si Akira at kinuha sa kwarto niya ang kanyang 'wonder-microphone' at nagmamadaling bumaba. Kinabit niya ito sa TV at maya-maya pa ay… may mga numerong lumabas sa screen.

0143 – Halaga- Popularized by: _Parokya ni Edgar_

"Aha, eto Kaede… bagay na bagay sayo- hahahaha!"

"Che- dati yun noh!!!"

"Hahaha- o ayan… game na…"

At kumanta nga si Akira na ikinagulat ni Rukawa dahil never in a million years na naisip niya na meron palang 'golden voice' si Akira!

_"Umiiyak ka na naman, Lang'ya talaga wala ka bang ibang alam,_

_Namumugtong mga mata- Kailan pa ba kaya ikaw magsasawa _

_Sa problema na iyong pinapasan- Hatid sayo nang boyfriend_

_Mong hindi mo maintindihan- May kwento kang pangdrama na naman_

_Parang pang-TV na walang katapusan- Hanggang kelan ka ba ganyan_

_Hindi mo ba alam na walang pupuntahan ang pagtiyaga mo diyan_

_Sa boyriend mong tanga (tanga) na wala nang ginawa kung hindi ang_

_Paluhain ka_

_Sa libo-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nagkasama iilang ulit pa lang kitang _

_Nakitang masaya- Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka niya_

_Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong tunay na  HALAGA,_

_Hindi na dapat pagusapan pa- Napapagod na rin ako sa aking kakasalita_

_Hindi ka rin naman nakikinig- Kahit sobrang pagod na ang aking bibig_

_Sa mga payo kong di mo pinapansin, akala mo'y nakiking di rin naman_

_Tatanggapin, Ayoko nang isipin pa – Di ko alam ba't di mo makayanan na_

_Iwanan siya- Ang dami-dami naman diyang iba- wag kang mangangambang_

_Baka wala ka nang ibang makita na lalake na magmamahal sayo_

_At hinding-hindi niya sasayangin ang pag-ibig mo_

_Sa libo-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nagkasama iilang ulit pa lang kitang _

_Nakitang masaya- Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka niya_

_Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang tunay mong HALAGA,_

_Minsan hindi ko maintindihan _

_Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan_

_Medyo malabo ata ang mundo_

_Binabasura nang iba ang siyang pinapangarap ko…_

_Sa libo-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nagkasama iilang ulit pa lang kitang _

_Nakitang masaya- Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka niya_

_Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang tunay mong HALAGA…"_

Pagkatapos nang kanta ay… pareho silang tahimik. Hindi alam ni Sendoh kung dapat ba siyang tumingin kay Rukawa o hindi. Pero dahil na rin sa kagustuhang makita ang reaksyon nung isa ay lumingon siya at… Napatingin si Sendoh kay Rukawa at laking gulat niya sa nakita niya…

…umiiyak si Kaede…

"Kae…de… baket… ?"

Labis na nagaalala si Sendoh dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang posibleng nagawa niya para umiyak si Rukawa. Sigurado namang maayos ang pagkakakanta niya…  Lumapit siya rito at naupo sa tabi ni Rukawa. 

"Kaede… ano… may… mali ba akong nagawa?"

"…wala…"

"…."

"….sorry ha… ang OA ko… alam mo kasi…"

"…ano?"

"….natatawa akong maisip na walong buwan akong nagpaka-tanga sa taong hindi naman ako binigyan nang halaga… kahit konti… minsan… sana naisip ko na…"

Napayuko si Rukawa at pinunasan niya ang kanyang luha gamit ang kamay…

"…na sana… ikaw na lang ang minahal ko…" 

Sinadyang hinaan ni Rukawa ang pagkakasabi nang mga salita na yun- dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit at anong nangyari sa kanya para sabihin yun… iniisip niya tuloy na nakakahiya ang kanyang ginawa pero laking gulat niya nang biglang hinawakan ni Sendoh ang kanyang kamay at pinilit niyang magkatinginan silang dalwa sa mata.  Hindi tumingin si Rukawa sa mata ni Sendoh dahil nahihiya siya rito- instead, tinitigan na lang niya yung TV sa may kanan pero…

"Kaede… makinig ka… tumingin ka sa akin…"

"…."

"….ang totoo niyan ay… matagal na kitang…. Mahal… ayoko nang sabihin pa isa-isa kung pano nangyari yun pero… basta isa lang ang alam ko…. Mahal na mahal kita…"

Hindi makapaniwala si Rukawa sa narinig niya…

"Aki…ra? ….panong…-?!"

"Sshh… hindi naman kita minamadali eh… maghihintay ako… kahit kelan- hangga't sa dumating ang panahon na kaya mo na ulit magtiwala at magmahal…"

Hinalikan ni Akira sa noo si Kaede at wala nang nagawa pa si Rukawa kung hindi ang hayaan na lamang tumulo ang kanyang luha. Napasandal siya balikat nii Sendoh at hindi niya lubos malaman kung bakit siya nakaramdam nang pagiging kontento- sa piling nang kanyang kaibigan.

"Kaede…"

"Hmm…"

"Pwede ba kitang… ligawan?" Say yes or yes… pwera 'or'!

Natawa nang saglit si Kaede sa narinig ngunit….

"…pwedeng-pwede.."

Napangiti lang si Sendoh at hinalikan niya ang buhok no Rukawa at niyakap nang mahigpit ang mas nakakabatang player. Kaede… hinding-hindi kita pababayaan at sasaktan… pangako yan… mamahalin kita… ikaw at ikaw lamang… ganyan ka kahalaga sa akin…Matapos ang ilan pang mga sandali ay dahan-dahang tinulak ni Akira si  Rukawa upang makaharap. 

"Gusto mo bang…. Ah… er…"

"…?"

"….haranahin kita?" Pucha, jologs kagad ang banat mo Akira!

"… ha?! Ah eh… marunong ka ba mag-gitara?!" (blush)

"Eh… hinde… pero… marunong ako kumanta!" (grin + kindat)

"…"

Kinuha ulit ni Sendoh ang kanyang 'wonder-microphone' na panandalian niyan nadedma dahil sa kodak moments nilang dalwa ni Kaede. 

"Kaede… pili ka ng favorite number.."

"…ah… 7 at 11!"

"Okie…"

…pinindot ni Akira ang mga numerong 7 at 11 at….

0711- Harana- Popularized by: _Parokya ni Edgar_

"Uyy, tingnan mo nga naman- we're meant to be talaga!"

"…alam mo ba yan?"

"Oo naman… videoke king ata ako!" Sasali nga ako next week sa K! The 1-million peso videoke challenge!

"Owss…"

"Pag ako naka-high score dito… may bibigay ka sa akin dapat, hmm… ano- pustahan?"

"Osige… ano yun?"

…sabay turo ni Akira sa pisngi…

"Pengeng kiss!"

"…." (blush-blush-blush)

"So…. silence means yes di ba?!"

"….PAG naka-HIGH score ka, pero malabong mangyari yun!!!?"

"Hahaha… oo ba!" Tingnan ko lang kung hindi ka mamatay sa kilig diyan sa kinauupuan mo! Hehe

At kumanta nga siya ulit….

_"Uso pa ba ang HARANA, marahil ikaw ay nagtataka_

_Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago_

_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_

_At nasisntunado sa kaba_

_Meron pang dalang mga rosas_

_Suot na may maong na kupas_

_At nariyan pa ang barkada_

_Nakaporma- nakabarong_

_Sa awiting daig pa'ng minus-one_

_At sing-a-long_

_Puno ang langit nang bitwin_

_At kay lamig pa nang hangin_

_Sayong tingin akoy nababaliw- giliw_

_At sa awitin kong ito_

_Sana'y maibigan mo_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_

_Sa isang munting HARANA_

_Para sayo_

_Hindi ba't parang isang sine_

_Isang pelikulang romantiko_

_Hindi ba't ikaw ang bidang artista_

_At ako ang iyong leading man_

_Sa istoryang nagwawakas sa pagibig na wagas_

_Puno ang langit nang bitwin_

_At kay lamig pa nang hangin_

_Sayong tingin akoy nababaliw- giliw_

_At sa awitin kong ito_

_Sana'y maibigan mo_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_

_Sa isang munting HARANA…_

"…_para sayo_…" Pucha parang awa niyo na… high score-high score- high score-high score!!!!!

----------------------

**Your Score: 100!! **

----------------------

…at maya-maya pa ay may sumigaw na siguradong kahit si Santa Klaws ay narinig yun!

"YEHEYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Shiyettttt!!!!!! Da best!!!!!!!

"…?!!!!!!!!"

Sabay napatingin si Sendoh kay Rukawa na para bang nangiinis pa! At siyempre, dahil sa tindi ng killer gaze ni Sendoh ay lalo pang namula si Rukawa!

"So… Kaede-chan… yung promise mo!" (kilig)

"….(blush)…. Dinaya mo ata eh!"

" Uy hindi ah… kitang-kita mo naman ang galing ko… so…. kiss na! Hehe?!!" 

"…."

"Pag hindi mo ako hinalikan…. Ako ang hahalik sayo!" (hentai-grin) At baka hindi lang yun ang gawin ko…. Hehehehe

"…!!!!!!"

"So…."

"Sige na nga… hmph!"

At hinalikan nga ni Rukawa sa kaliwang pisngi ni Sendoh- pero, dahil sa likas na makulit at 'madaya' si Akira… ay lumingon siya ng pakaliwa kaya…. ?!!!!!!!!!

SMMMMOOOOOCCCHHH!!!!!!! Nahalikan niya sa labi si Kaede!!! [A/N: T_T tulog na ata kayo repapips… ang korni na ba?!!]

"Aackk…. Ang daya mo Akira!!!!!"

"Hahahaha! Ang kyut mo pala pag galit!!"

"Hmph!"

Hinawakan ni Sendoh sa mukha ang namumulang Rukawa at pinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga noo habang sinasabi ang….

"…Kaede… in English… _I Love You_… in Español… _Te Amo_… in Nihonggo…  _Ai shiteru…_ in Mandarin… _Wo Ai Ni…_ in French… _Je taime_…in German…-!?!!"

Tinakpan ni Kaede ng kamay niya ang labi ni Akira at….

"Shh…. Ang daldal mo para kang pwet nang manok… narinig ko na ang gusto kong marinig…"

….ngumiti si Rukawa at sinabi ang…

"…in Tagalog Akira… _Mahal din Kita…!!_"

…sabay kiss! 

*** Curtains Closed*** [A/N: O, wag nang alamin pa ang ginagawa nila… baka mabitin pa si 'birdie'! Wehehe!!]

**::Wakas/The End/Owari/Fin::**

**A/N:** Hehehe, yun lang po! Pakirebyu na lang po- kauna-unahang fic ko to kaya konting ingat lang po! Sorry kung korni at masyadong 'mushy'! Para po ito sa mga peeps ko na mga die-hard SenRu fans… sina **JL, KING,  P-nai**, at si **RYUEN**! Hoy, mga sangkatutak na buloyloys kayo! Magsulat naman kayo!! [pwera ka Ryuen!] Sorry ulit ho kung korni! Hehe, sana naman eh, kahit konti eh, napangiti ko po kayo! PINOYS, para to sa inyo! Siyempre para rin po ito sa lahat ng fans ng SenRu pairing… [A/N: siyempre pag hindi ka fan, hindi to para sayo noh, obyus ba?]

          To all non-Filipino reviewers: I'm so sorry if you have the strong urge to read this but cannot due to some **'barriers of communication'** hehehe- although I am very much sorry to say that I **cannot **make an English version of this one due to my undying laziness… forgive me… thank you.

          [A/N: tsaka sa tingin ko po kasi, mas may dating pag-Taglish eh, pag English kasi… mejo duybads eh! Ano pong sapalagay niyo mga Kapuso at Kapamilya? Tama po ba?! ^_^]

          **Ryuen**- you smug! Tangina, sobra ka mamilit gal! Sana sumakit ang tiyan mo sa kakatawa dito! ^____^

          Further notice/s: Kindly **mail me** if you wish to say something- hehe, feeling ko naman di ba?!  

          Oi, mga tropatots ko… tinapos ko to habang kumakain nang kasoy! Wahaha, puta, sarap pala nun! Peyborit ko na mula ngayon yun!

          Pakisabi niyo lang din po kung gusto niyo pa po ba ako magsulat pero kung hindi na… huhuhuhuh! Hahayaan ko na lang po si Ryuen ang magsulat… *tulo luha pati uhog* Tutulungan ko na lang po siya! *Umiiyak na ng dagat* [A/N: Ayy! Pakisabi niyo rin po pala kung 'swak na swak' yung 2 kanta! Tenx! ^^]

          Ok lang po ang **'pleym'**… bumbero naman po ang erpats ko eh, madali po naming matetepok ang apoy!

          Muli, Maraming Salamas Po! ^_^ *kaway-kaway*

~ **xkyx000@yahoo.com** ~ **'Purokulots'** official fan-mail… *tawang manyak* *binato nang sangdamukal na tae nang mga tropa niya* [PK: -__- nagbibiro lang naman eh!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
